callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zamach terrorystyczny na lotnisko międzynarodowe "Zachajew" w Moskwie
Zamach terrorystyczny na lotnisko międzynarodowe "Zachajew" – był to atak o charakterze terrorystycznym przeprowadzony 12 sierpnia 2016 roku w Moskwie. Pojawia się w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 w misji "Nic po rosyjsku". Jest on także na krótko wspomniany w retrospekcji Jurija w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Tło ataku Sprawcą zamachu terrorystycznego na lotnisko międzynarodowe "Zachajew" w Moskwie była rosyjska organizacja znana jako Wewnętrzny Krąg. Jej lider, Władimir Makarow był już wcześniej znany ze swoich ataków, w których ginęli wszyscy, których miał za wrogów - obywatele Zachodu, przeciwnicy polityczni czy osoby lub obiekty ważne dla rosyjskiego rządu, którego członkiem niegdyś Makarow był (został wyrzucony przez prezydenta Worszewskiego za zbytni radykalizm). Jednak zamach, który Wewnętrzny Krąg zamierzał przeprowadzić w Moskwie miał być inny. Jego celem miało być wywołanie wojny pomiędzy Rosją a Stanami Zjednoczonymi, których Makarow wręcz nienawidził. Aby "zmusić" Rosję do ataku na USA, zamachowcy chcieli podważyć opinię publiczną. Zamierzali oni strzelać do Rosjan obecnych na lotnisku, używając amerykańskiej broni oraz komunikując się pomiędzy sobą w języku angielskim, by imitować Amerykanów. Do zamachu (oraz do późniejszej napaści Rosji na USA) przyczyniło się jednak CIA dowodzona przez generała broni Shepherda. Amerykańska agencja wywiadowcza od dawna polowała na Makarowa, więc 11 sierpnia umieszczono w komórce terrorystycznej Rosjanina młodego agenta Josepha Allena, który na czas operacji przyjął fikcyjne nazwisko Aleksy Borodin. Makarow przejrzał plan CIA, jednak nie zabił Allena od razu, tylko postanowił zabrać go do Moskwy i zostawić jego ciało (jako rodowitego Amerykanina i agenta wywiadu) u stóp masakry rosyjskich cywili. Należy też zauważyć, że lokalizacja ataku prawdopodobnie nie była przypadkowa. Lotnisko, na którym odbyć się miała rzeź nosiło imię Imrana Zachajewa, sławnego ultranacjonalisty, który zmarł pod koniec II wojny domowej w Rosji w 2011 roku i od tego czasu był on bohaterem narodowym, a wcześniej był też mentorem Makarowa. Przebieg Specjalnie na potrzeby zamachu Wewnętrzny Krąg zakupił od Brazylijskich gangsterów amerykańską broń, taką jak M4A1 z granatnikiem, M240 czy Striker. Nad ranem 12 sierpnia terroryści w liczbie sześciu ludzi (Makarow, Lew, Kiriłł, Wiktor, Borodin oraz Jurij) zebrali się w podziemnym parkingu lotniska. Doszło tam do pewnego incydentu - Jurij, dotychczas oddany ultranacjonalista nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że za chwilę zginą setki jego rodaków. Postanowił on więc powiadomić o wszystkim policję. Nakryli go na tym inni terroryści. Aby pokazać wszystkim, jak kończą zdrajcy, skrępowano go, po czym Makarow postrzelił swojego dawnego przyjaciela z pistoletu w brzuch, zostawiając go, by się wykrwawił. Reszta zamachowców w tym czasie poszła do windy. Tam wyciągnęli broń. Ok. godziny 8.40 piątka członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu wyszła z windy i otworzyła ogień do cywili i ochroniarzy. Wszyscy czekający na odprawę ludzie, zginęli. Rozpoczął się chaos. Wystraszeni strzałami ludzie zaczęli uciekać, ukrywać się i krzyczeć. Makarow i jego współbratymcy poszli dalej z góry zaplanowaną trasą. Weszli oni schodami na wyższe piętro i poczęli zabijać cywili ukrywających się w sklepach i za donicami z kwiatami. Ochrona, uzbrojona jedynie w pistolety nie zdołała nawet zranić żadnego napastnika. Wkrótce terroryści zeszli niżej, gdzie dobili rannych i zabili resztę ochrony. Następnie wyszli na zewnątrz. Tam zauważono, że policja okrążyła całe lotnisko, co uniemożliwiało im ucieczkę, a Federalna Służba Bezpieczeństwa wyposażona w tarcze kuloodporne rozpoczęła walkę z zamachowcami. Chociaż FSB byli o wiele liczniejsi, nie zdołali pokonać terrorystów uzbrojonych w granatniki. Po krwawej walce, w której zginęli wszyscy antyterroryści oraz dwóch członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu, postanowiono uciec z miejsca zdarzenia. Policja obstawiła wszystkie wyjścia, lecz WK byli gotowi i na to. Uciekli do podstawionej przez Anatolija karetki, którą mogliby bezproblemowo odjechać. Przed wyjazdem jednak Makarow dopełnił swojego planu i zastrzelił niczego nie spodziewającego się Allena, by zostawić Amerykanina u stóp masakry setek cywili. Straty Stratami bezpośrednimi spowodowanymi tym atakiem, były: * Śmierć 243 cywili * Śmierć kilkunastu - kilkudziesięciu agentów FSB * Śmierć kilku ochroniarzy lotniska * Częściowo zniszczona infrastruktura lotniska (powybijane szyby, krew na podłodze, zniszczenie wind itd.) Skutki i reakcje Pierwszą osobą, która zareagowała na atak, był Jurij. Po tym, jak postrzelono go w brzuch, postanowił on powstrzymać zamachowców. Doczołgał się on do windy, po czym (gdy masakra już się rozpoczęła) podniósł pistolet po martwym ochroniarzu i chciał on zabić terrorystów. Na nic się to jednak nie zdało, gdyż w wyniku utraty krwi prawdopodobnie zemdlał i został znaleziony przez sanitariuszy po czym przetransportowany do szpitala. Reakcjami, które dokonano już po zamachu można uznać na polityczne reakcje. Po krótkim śledztwie uznano, że odpowiedzialnym jest Władimir Makarow. Jednak po tym FSB znalazło na miejscu ataku ciało amerykańskiego agenta CIA (Joseph Allen), więc podejrzenia spadły na amerykański wywiad. William Cullen, Sekretarz Obrony Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki odpierał zarzuty mówiąc, że "nie wiadomo mu o żadnym amerykańskim agencie lub organizacji współpracującej z Makarowem" oraz że "takie zarzuty mają poważne konsekwencje w przyszłości". Prezydent Rosji Borys Worszewski skomentował atak mówiąc krótko "odpowiedzialni drogo zapłacą za tę tragedię". Słowa Cullena stały się prorocze - już następnego dnia zatwierdzono inwazję wojsk Federacji Rosyjskiej na Stany Zjednoczone. Był to początek wojny pomiędzy mocarstwami, która doprowadziła do zniszczenia co najmniej dwóch dużych miast USA - Nowego Jorku i Waszyngtonu. W trakcie tej wojny użyto broni zwanej Impulsem Elektromagnetycznym, przez który na całym wschodnim wybrzeżu USA nie działała elektryczność. Nieznane są (najpewniej liczne) straty po obu stronach, a także w ludności cywilnej. Generał Shepherd doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej odpowiedzialności za wybuch wojny. Nie zdradził on tego jednak nikomu. Podległa mu międzynarodowa jednostka specjalna Task Force 141 przeprowadziła szereg operacji mających na celu udowodnienie winy Makarowa i złapanie go. Na początku za pomocą łuski od naboju znalezionej na miejscu zamachu udało się zlokalizować Alejandro Rojasa, brazylijskiego gangstera, który sprzedał Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi broń na potrzeby zamachu. Złapany Rojas zdradził agentom lokalizację człowieka, który dużo wiedział o Makarowie i był jego wrogiem. Był nim brytyjski kapitan John Price. Po tym Shepherd zdecydował się ostatecznie uderzyć w Makarowa. Rozdzielił on swoich ludzi, by zaatakowali jego kryjówki. Pierwsza grupa, atakująca jego dom letniskowy na Kaukazie, zdobyła dużo informacji na temat dawnych i przyszłych działań terrorysty. Było tam też bardzo dużo wskazówek o zamachu na lotnisko w Moskwie. Te informacje mówiły też o powiązaniach Shepherda z zamachem. Rozkazał więc on po akcji zdobycia materiałów rozstrzelać wszystkich członków Task Force, by nikt nie dowiedział się o tym, kto wysłał Allena do Moskwy. Kilka dni po dokonaniu czystki Shepherd zmarł, będąc zasztyletowanym przez dwóch dawnych członków Task Force żądnych zemsty za śmierć większości z nich. Ostatecznie, po wycofaniu się wojsk rosyjskich z USA doszło do jeszcze jednego zamachu, który z kolei spowodował atak Rosjan na Europę. Po nim, jednak nastąpił pokój, a Rosja i Stany Zjednoczone wyjaśniły sobie, kto jest odpowiedzialny za masakrę i poczęły wspólne działania do walki z terroryzmem. en:Zakhaev Airport Massacre Kategoria:Wydarzenia